My City of Glass
by Seducing Phoenix
Summary: She stepped forward-and with a last swift leap, he was at her side, catching her wrist, just as the portal seemed to explode around them, his hand lost its grip on her wrist. Like a tornado snatching a tree up by the roots, the force yanked her off her feet. -My view on if Luke didn't follow Clary to Idris-
1. Chapter 1

_I have always wondered what would have happened if Luke had not followed Clary through the portal. And what if Lake Lynn had been warded to prevent portaling._

___I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot. And I trust you as readers and writers yourselves to not steal this._

* * *

She stepped forward-and with a last swift leap, he was at her side, catching her wrist, just as the portal seemed to explode around them, his hand lost its grip on her wrist. Like a tornado snatching a tree up by the roots, the force yanked her off her feet. Clary caught a last glimpse of the cars and building of Manhattan spinning away from her, vanishing as a strong current of wind caught her, sending her hurtling into a whirling golden chaos.

The first time Clary had gone through a portal, there had been a sense of flying, of weightless tumbling. This time it was like being thrust into the heart of a tornado. Howling winds tore at her, and ripped the scream from her mouth. She fell whirling through the heart of black and gold maelstrom.

Just as soon as it started it ended. She hit the ground-hard, losing her breath. She sat there a moment before sitting up and looking around her. She was on a ridge and when she looked down it she realized she was in a valley. The valley was a horseshoe with one end narrower than the other. A bright silver rill of water-a creek or stream-ran through the center of it and disappeared among rocks at the narrow end. Beside the stream sat a gray stone house, white smoke puffing the square chimney. It was an oddly pastoral scene, tranquil under the blue gaze of the sky. As she watched, a slender figure swung into view. Jace? No, this boy looked too arrogant to be Jace. Too arrogant? The boy knelt by the side of the stream and plunged his hands in, splashing water up over his face and hair.

Another figure stepped into view. Valentine! Clary stood up and put the steele in her pocket just as Valentine looked her way.

Valentine stared at her and his mouth moved-talking-as the boy looked up at her and a shadow came over her as she was lifted into the air. She screamed as she flew through the air towards Valentine. She looked up and saw Hugo carrying her through the air. She was dropped at Valentine's side.

"Hello Clarissa," Valentine smirked down at her.

Clary stared at him defiantly.

"Meet Jonathan, your REAL brother," Valentine motioned towards the boy.

"My what? I thought Jace-"

"No, Jace thinks he is. I raised him but he is not my blood like you and Jonathan."

"Wait then who IS he?"

"He's a Herondale."

"He's nothing like us Morgensterns," said Jonathan-her brother.

"I am not a Morgenstern. I am Clarissa Fray."

Jonathan chuckled, "Your blood says differently."

Clary glared at them both.

Valentine walked to her side and grabbed her arm, "Come on."

Clary struggled until Jonathan knocked her upside the head-knocking her out.

* * *

It was dark so dark. Is this what death feels like? Is there really nothing after? But then why would there be Raziel, an angel.

Where is MY angel? The one with blond hair and golden eyes with the chipped tooth. The one that I just learned was not really my brother.

But what is a Herondale?


	2. Chapter 2

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

I sat in the living room with Sebastian; he was a bit creepy. I knew Jace was upstairs with Aline but I had a bad feeling. "Do you think it's a good idea to have Jace up there with Aline?" I asked Alec as he walked in.

"I don't think that it's good for him. He obviously loves Clary and I am pretty sure this will hurt him more than help him. But we all know he does what he wants," Alec sighed and looked up the stairs.

"I'm going up there," I got up out of my seat and headed up the stairs. I could hear Alec following me.

"You know he won't stop unless he wants to," Alec said knowingly.

"Well he'll just hurt himself. He's my brother and I can't let him do that."

I got to his room and knocked, "Jace I'm coming in."

I heard clothes rustling, then Jace opened the door, "What?"

I looked at Aline who looked disheveled, "Leave."

Aline got up and Jace motioned for her to stay, "You need to leave my room not her."

"You need to stop what you are doing," I walked up to him. "You are just hurting yourself."

Aline looked at them, "Don't worry I'm leaving." She walked out and down the stairs.

"Isabelle, Alec you need to lea-" the door downstairs slammed open.

"Clary? Is Clary here?" they heard Luke yelling.

Jace ran downstairs with Alec and I following. Luke saw them, "Have you seen Clary?" I could see he was scared. I had never seen anybody this scared.

"We left her in New York, Luke," Jace said wearily.

"When she found out you left without her she drew a portal. I tried to follow but I couldn't get there in time and she came without me."

"What?! Where is she?" I was curious as to where she portaled to.

Maryse and Robert walked through the door, "Luke what are you doing here?"

Jace looked at Luke, "Where did she portal to?"

Luke looked at Jace with even more fear in his eyes, "Lake Lynn."

* * *

Magnus walked through Idris wondering if he should stop by and see Alec. But he decided against it, they had enough problems as it was.

Magnus now knew Clary wouldn't be at Lake Lynn, he needed to get to Ragnor Fell and figure where somebody could portal to.

They need to find Clary and soon before something bad happens.


	3. Chapter 3

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

Luke walked up to Isabelle who was waiting outside of the guard. "Do you know how it's going in there?"

"I've gotten a few things when Alec had come out. They're mad because there is another Downworlder here. But apparently they recently put wards around Lake Lynn so there couldn't be any portaling. The thing is only Ragnor Fell knows where the edges of the wards are since he put them up."

"Well why aren't they asking Fell?"

"Because he isn't at his house."

"But he's always there!"

"Well he isn't now. But if they don't do something soon I'll be going to look myself," Jace said from the steps.

"Jace you will not be going in any search party," Luke muttered.

"Why? Because I'm your love's son? Well Clary is out there all alone and I need to find her because she is MY love-" he coughed. "Because she is my little sister and as her big brother it is my job to keep her safe." He then stalked off towards the Lightwood house.

Luke and Isabelle stood staring after his form and were only interrupted by the door to the guard opening. Alec walked out and saw Jace's form and sighed. "What happened?"

"Luke said Jace couldn't go look for Clary," Isabelle sighed.

"Well now I see why he stormed off."

Isabelle laughed, "that's not why he stormed off."

Alec looked at her perplexed, "then why did he storm off?"

"Because he got mad at Luke and said he loved Clary."

"But of course he loves her, she's his sister."

"Alec...not that kind of love."

Alec frowned, "that would definitely explain it."

"But anyways why are you out now?"

"They found a couple places she could have portaled to but they said she most likely portaled into the ocean or is close to death from starvation or she could be dead from animals. But mainly they believe her to be dead and won't be sending out any search parties," he looked at where Jace had disappeared.

"What? But she is a Shadowhunter! Why wouldn't they search for her anyways?!" Luke bellowed shaking in anger.

"Because she wasn't raised as one so they don't consider her a Shadowhunter," he frowned and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Are you kidding me?!" Isabelle asked shockingly.

"No but I did get a map of all the places she could have portaled to. But I suggest that we look at the ones closest to Lake Lynn."

"Yes and I will go inform Jace of this new development," Luke said and walked in the direction of the Lightwood house.

"Do you think Luke just wants to talk to Jace?" Isabelle asked once Luke was out of hearing range.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they end up finding Clary tonight. Because we both know they will both do whatever it takes to find her."

"Yeah Luke because she's like a daughter to him and Jace because he lo-" there was a sudden scream from one of the glass towers.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN_

___I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

_I am going back to school tomorrow so I don't know if I will be able to update as much now, although I will try._

_And I would like to give credit to my beta, Soaking In The Reign._

_And a Happy New Year to you all!_

* * *

Luke caught up to Jace as he was walking to the Lightwood house, "Jace, I know you love Clary as more than a sister. But you can't act on it."

"You think I don't know that? You think that I like the fact that I can't stop thinking about her as more than a sister?" he sighed.

"Jace I know how it is to love somebody and not be able to express your feelings to the one you love," Luke sighed. "It almost killed me, and I think it might if I don't soon. So I think you should tell Clary-" there was a scream in the direction of the glass towers.

Both of their heads snap up towards the scream and both start running yelling, "Clary!"

They arrive at the glass towers to see a bunch of other people there and they go through the crowd. Luke froze upon seeing a green velvet coat laying on the ground, "Luke?"

"I-I bought Cl-Clary that coat before-before she came h-here," he walked closer seeing blood on the coat.

"No, it's not hers it's somebody else's," Jace muttered.

"Jace it has hair stuck in the hood," Isabelle walked to Jace and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Red hair," Alec frowned.

Luke crouched down beside the coat and looked at the hair, "And there is blood."

"How do we know it's her blood? She could have fought somebody off," Jace said trying to find something to make it better.

"Jace, it's her blood we all know it. I'm sorry but it-" Alec was interrupted by Luke.

"Wait. What's that?" Luke pointed at something black by the path.

Isabelle walked over and picked it up, "It's a feather."

Jace's head snapped up. While Luke frowned and asked, "Have you seen one like it before?"

"Hmm...it looks like...Oh. My. Angel."

Alec's eyes widened, "Hugo."

"But that means-" Isabelle froze as everybody knew the answer but nobody could say it.

Valentine.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN_

___I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

_I know you guys are wondering what happened to Clary but this isn't just about Clary. I don't wanna go from when she got taken to when she meets up with the others in the blink of an eye. And I don't want my readers to know what happened until Clary tells the others. I understand that you want to know but it's all part of the plan. You will find out what happened to her eventually. I am focusing on the others reactions and their attempts at trying to find her._

_I am not pointing anybody out and I am not meaning to be rude._

_And I don't mean to be rude or mean by any of that._

* * *

Luke looked around at all the Shadowhunters gathered, "Clarissa looks just like her mother, and she is with Valentine. And not of her own free will."

A man looked up, "How do we know that?"

Luke growled, "Patrick, her blood is on the jacket along with hair and there was obviously a struggle where it was found."

"How do we know she is with Valentine?" Patrick said apprehensively.

"Feathers of his bird, Hugo, were found at the scene," Robert spoke up.

"Wasn't the bird with Starkweather?" Patrick had to ask.

"He left with Valentine when he took his son, Jace," Robert said.

"It doesn't matter. Just be ready for anything while you look. But they will most likely be in a building of some sort. Valentine couldn't stay out in nature for that long," Luke said wanting the argument to end.

"Where are we supposed to look?" Patrick asked.

"Ragnor Fell gave us a detailed map of where the wards were. We assume Valentine had ahold of her before the other night and she got away. So we are assuming they are outside of the wards," Luke said exasperated.

"Why don't you just track her then?" Patrick chuckled.

"We tried that. It seems that Valentine has done something to interfere with any and all tracking methods by magic," Magnus popped in.

"How do we know it's not just your magic?" a man asked chuckling.

Magnus looked at the man and spoke in a dangerous voice, "Do not doubt my powers. They are far greater than a mere mortal like you and they are more than you could ever imagine."

"Ha, you don't scare me. You're just an abomination," the man chuckled.

Blue sparks started to erupt around Magnus as the other Shadowhunters backed away from their comrade. "Would you like me to show you the _abomination_ I am or do you want to shut your mouth?"

"Um-uh, I think I'll be quiet," the man said looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"Good now we can focus on finding Clary," Magnus looked at Luke, "You may continue."

Luke chuckled, "As I was saying before, Valentine is too _luxurious _to live by the land. He finds some way to get food and supplies and lives in some building. Clary can live by the land and has special powers that no other Shadowhunter has. So she is a great asset and Valentine knows this. He will try to get her on his side but we can't let that happen."

"Ha! A teenage girl having better powers than and adult Shadowhunter! Unbelievable!" the man spoke up again.

"She tore a ship apart with a simple open rune, made a fearless rune so that I could fight against the greater demon of fear, and found a rune to get the Mortal Cup in a drawing she drew when she had never seen the rune in her life. If that's not great power then I do not know what is," Jace said going to stand beside Luke.

"Yeah, like any of us believe the word of Valentine's son," the man chuckled as others nodded with him.

"I witnessed all of them, Jeremy," Alec spoke up.

"Really because I believe that the only ones in that part of the ship were Valentine, his children, and the vampire who can walk in daylight," Jeremy said.

"Well except for that one," Alec looked down.

"And how do you know the fearless rune really works?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Because she tested it on me first and it made me no longer fear telling my parents some personal business-until I was knocked out," Alec said.

"Really and what was this 'personal' business?" Jeremy asked.

"I cannot tell you that sir," Alec said knowing it would bring trouble.

"Well, then we can't believe a word you say. Or maybe your parents can tell us," Jeremy said looking at the Lightwoods.

"I was knocked out before I could tell them," Alec blushed.

"Well then what shall we do about that?" Jeremy smiled.

"Tell us," a woman in the back said.

"Or what if somebody drew the rune on him and then he could tell us," Patrick said.

"Yes, let's do that," an elder said.

"NO!" Alec yelled frantically.

"And why not? Hmm-maybe because it's not true," Patrick chuckled.

"Actually only Clary knows how to draw the rune," Jace butted in.

"How convenient for you," Patrick said sarcastically.

"I saved the paper she originally drew it on," Luke said.

"Really? Hmm-Jace would you like to do the honor in drawing it?" Patrick chuckled.

"Wait first let me tell my parents before I tell you," Alec hung his head in shame.

"Fine. But hurry," Patrick smiled.

The Lightwoods walked away from the group of Shadowhunters.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN_

___I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

_As I said in the last one, it was not pointed at anybody directly. I knew lots of people wanted to know what was going on with Clary and I thought it was a good idea to tell you guys that it wasn't going to happen for a few more chapters. I have no idea how long this is going to be so I have no idea when it will be that we will find out. I will also be answering reviews after the chapter._

* * *

Alec walked until he found a bench and looked at it, "You guys should sit down."

"Alec just tell us what is going on," Maryse said with authority.

"You need to sit down first," Isabelle said walking up behind them.

"No, I want you to tell-" Maryse was starting to yell before Robert interrupted her.

"Maryse just sit down for Angel's sake," Robert said tiredly.

"Fine," she sat on the bench and Robert followed.

"Now son, why don't you tell us what this is about," Robert said in a comforting tone.

Alec took a deep breath and Jace came and put his hand on Alec's shoulder. Alec looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I have been keeping a secret for a long time. Although it turns out I didn't hide it that well. Jace and Izzy knew and Clary found out within days of being at the Institute and I didn't even talk to her," Alec chuckled. "And Magnus knew the second he met me," Alec paused thinking of the warlock.

"What is it Alec?" Maryse asked senses something was different about her son.

"I-I have a boyfriend," Alec said softly.

"You have a girlfriend? Well, why is that so hard to tell us?" Robert asked confused.

"Not a GIRLfriend but a BOYfriend," Alec said with confidence.

"WHAT?!" Maryse yelled.

"You have to be joking!" Robert said.

"No, and he is actually eavesdropping right now," Jace said looking down at the corner of a building beside them.

"Come out Magnus," Alec said.

"MAGNUS?!" the parents yelled in unison.

Magnus walked out from the corner, "Hiya."

The parents were silent as Alec walked to Magnus and kissed him lightly. They were gaping as Magnus put his arm around Alec.

Just as they were about to respond a scream came from the glass towers.

Everybody got up and ran towards the glass towers to see demons pouring into the Glass City.

"How did this happen?" Maryse yelled.

A demon whipped a tail at them and they jumped away.

"Who knows, but we need to continue fighting," Jace said.

They started to fight the demons as Maryse saw some escaping farther in, "you need to go get Max and take him to the guard."

Alec, Isabelle, and Jace looked at each other. Jace saw Alec's expression, "Isabelle go get Max and help with the others who can't fight."

"What why can't you?" she looked confused.

"Because Max needs you, we wouldn't be able to comfort him like you can," Alec said urgently.

"Fine, but you guys need to be safe," she took off running to the houses.

* * *

_AN_

_My response to reviews:_

_Muli-Fandom-Lover123 - I know that it was a bit confusing which is why I am going back and putting the names of who is talking. And Jace didn't go and just spill his guts he accidentally let loose how he felt about Clary. He had already bonded with Luke a little bit and with Clary missing he wanted somebody to talk to about his feelings. And he isn't ignorant at all, but I guess it depends on the reader's perspective. And Valentine didn't just up and give his plan he simply told Clary about Jonathan being her brother. We don't even know what he has planned to get the last Mortal Instrument, what he is doing in Idris, or even what he has planned for Clary. Clary is there all alone and he doesn't intend on letting her go any time soon. And nobody knows where she is. He didn't even know if anybody knew she was in Idris._

_Disney4ever - Well I thought I should put more stuff from the books into it._

_Happyfunnygirl - It was not made to your reviews okay. I have people other than fanfiction people reading this who has said stuff to me about Clary. And thank you for being so interested in it._

_Beth – Thank you for the support and I am updating as much as I can._

_Lucyhalemass – Thank you for the enthusiasm._

_Anonymous-storyline – I will keep writing as long as people are reading._

_Live-my-life-the-way-i-want-2 – Thank you I didn't know it was on fire._

_Abby – I will update as much as possible. And thank you for the love._

_To all__- Thank you for reading and I hope to please you with my writing._


	7. Chapter 7

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

Alec and Jace were sitting with Robert and Maryse in the guard, waiting for Isabelle and Max. "Where are they?" Alec asked.

"You know that they all had to take refuge somewhere. They are probably on their way here as we speak," Maryse said in a calm voice.

Alec sighed and stayed silent as he watched people cry over dead family members and others cry in relief over theirs being alive.

They sat for hours waiting for Isabelle and Max until Jace spoke up, "I think we need to go looking for them."

"We cannot. They have not fixed the towers yet," Robert sighed.

"That doesn't matter! Are we gonna let them stay out there and possibly die!?" Alec yelled.

"Alec stay calm," Maryse said in a commanding manner.

Alec sighed and replied, "Yes mother."

All of a sudden there was a scream outside and everybody ran to see a body with bright red hair and blood coming from the head. Jace saw the body and went to run out to help and Luke stopped him. "Luke! Clary is dying!"

Luke looked at Jace then the body, "That isn't Clary. And Hugo is flying above, it's a trap."

"Luke that is a LIVE body, if it isn't Clary then who is it-" he looked at the body again, "Jocelyn."

Luke nodded and stared at the body. "And we can't do anything right now."

Everybody watched Hugo and after a couple minutes he left, flying to the South.

Luke walked over and picked Jocelyn up, carrying her into the guard.

Magnus walked over to Luke, "I just wanted to let you know that she is no longer in a comatose state."

Luke looked up shocked, "how?"

"I got the antidote and went to New York and told her to stay in the hospital. And either she didn't listen or somebody got her from there."

Luke smiled at Jocelyn and carried her to one of the cots they had set up for injured people. He sat beside her and held her hand as Jace stared over longingly.

"Jace we won't be hurt if you want to go see her," Maryse said.

"It's not that I want my mom," he said and walked away.

A man came in, "the towers are back up and running. All the demons are killed and you may go home and look for the missing."

"Good, let's go," Jace muttered leaving and heading to the Lightwood house.

The Lightwoods got home and saw their door in shreds and walked in to see blood all over the place and Isabelle's whip on the floor. Fear radiated from each person standing in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

Clary ran through the woods faster than she ever ran before. She knew if she was caught she would be dead without a question. She ran and ran and ran. She knew she might run into demons but she had to get away. She heard footsteps and ran faster not knowing if the person, or demon, could catch up with her.

* * *

The Lightwoods look around their house, "What happened here?" Alec had the courage to ask.

They all looked around as Robert spoke, "It's not a demon's blood."

They all continued to look at it all. Maryse gasped and took off up the stairs yelling, "Isabelle! Max!"

The boys started looking also; Jace went to the kitchen and saw a fight had obviously happened there. The question was who had fought in their kitchen and who had survived, if anybody.

Alec walked down the hallway downstairs and looked in the room, he headed back when he deducted that nothing had happened there.

Robert followed Maryse. They searched the entire upstairs before meeting with the boys back in the living room.

"Nothing happened down the hall," Alec sighed, "no clues to who the blood is either. It was all undisturbed."

"Same with upstairs," Robert sighed while holding Maryse's hand.

Jace sighed, "It looks like the fight either started or ended in the kitchen. But there are no clues as to what happened or who did it."

"We shouldn't stay here any longer," Maryse said.

"We can stay at the Penhallow's," Robert sighed and started down the hall, "Pack your things."

"No, I won't," Alec said.

Jace looked at him, "And I won't go if Alec doesn't."

Robert and Maryse looked at Alec, understanding in their eyes, "Alright, where do you suggest we stay then?"

"You can stay with me," they turned to see Luke looking around with squinted eyes.

"Wait, where have you been staying?" Robert asked.

"With Amatis," Luke started walking around the room, examining things.

"Of course, we will all go pack our things then go with you," Robert said while guiding Maryse to their room.

Alec headed to his and Jace's as Jace looked at Luke, "Is Jocelyn there?"

Luke looked at Jace, "No she's in the infirmary until they release her. Once they do she will go to Amatis'."

Jace contemplated before saying, "Do you think she will want to stay in the same house as me?"

Luke looked at Jace and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You are her son."

Jace nodded and headed upstairs. Luke looked around and frowned at what he smelled. After a couple of minutes everybody was downstairs. They all headed out the door.

As they walked Luke looked at Robert, "Where are Isabelle and Max?"

Robert sighed, "We don't know. We thought they were at home-" he trailed off and the rest of the walk was quiet.

They arrived at the house and walked inside. As they did, Amatis looked up and saw them and looked at Luke questioningly.

"There is blood all over their house and an obvious sign of struggle," Luke said.

"Oh, alright. Well, let me show you to your rooms then," Amatis said, walking upstairs

* * *

Later that day they sat around the table talking about everything that happened and going home to the empty house and missing children.

Amatis looked at them, "That has got to be the worst thing in the world."

"It is hard to deal with," Maryse sighed.

"We will have to report it to the Clave at the meeting tomorrow," Robert sighed and the table became quiet.

They continued with dinner and Amatis remembered something after they finished and looked at Luke, "Luke can't you smell stuff like who's blood that is if you've met them?"

Luke looked at Amatis sharply, but stayed silent.

The Lightwoods looked at Luke as Robert spoke, "Luke, can you?"

Luke sighed, "Yes, I know who's blood was there."

Jace looked up quickly, "Who's?" he asked wanting revenge.

Luke looked at the wall, "Isabelle and Max's but theirs were faint. By faint I mean only a little, definitely not enough to be fatal."

Alec frowned, "Was that all?"

"Sebastian's, and there was a lot of that, but it smelled…unhuman," he said puzzled.

"All of that was his?" Jace asked.

"No, but about one third was. The other third a mix of Isabelle and Max, and the other-" he trailed off.

Everybody looked at Luke and could tell he didn't want to say it. Amatis put her hand on one of his, "Luke, who was the other?"

Luke looked to her hand and then her eyes. He looked at Robert and Maryse, then Alec. And he finally settled on Jace. It was quiet as they stared at each other. Everybody watched as Luke looked back at the ceiling. He sighed, "I don't want to say it because it would mean it's true."

Jace started shaking, "Luke."

Luke sighed and looked at them all again and landing on Jace again, "The other third of the blood is blood that I am very familiar with."

Everybody waited with baited breath for the answer.

Luke looked regretfully at Jace, "the blood was-" he took a deep breath and let it out. "The blood in your house was," he took a deep breath, "Clary's"


	9. Chapter 9

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

Alec sat with his parents in the clave meeting as people talked of dead and missing loved ones. Finally, the Inquisitor got to them, "Lightwoods, do you have anything to report from last night?"

Robert sighed, "Yes, we have much to report, but we would rather tell you in private."

"Well you don't have a choice," she said, looking at them expectantly.

Robert sighed and knew Jace would hate him if he told about Clary's blood being there. "We went home to a living room and kitchen destroyed and blood all over. And it wasn't demon blood."

Some looked at them in surprise as they hadn't heard anybody tell of anything like that.

"Is that all?" the Inquisitor asked in a bored tone.

"Max and Isabelle Lightwood are missing," Amatis said as she came to stand by them.

The Inquisitor finally looked at them, "I am sorry for your loss," she said before turning towards the Penhallow family.

"We aren't finished," Jace said coming up beside them.

"You know you aren't supposed to be in here Johnathan," she said.

"My name is Jace. And I am here to support my family," he said stubbornly.

"And you are not of age. You need to leave."

"I will not."

"Look we have some information," Robert said.

"Fine, but don't make it ridiculous," the Inquisitor sighed.

"Well, first it turns out that werewolves can smell whose blood is there," Robert said."

"So let me guess, you asked Lucian?" the Inquisitor mocked slightly.

"Yes, and he said a third of the blood at our home was Max and Isabelle's and another third was Sebastian Verlac's," Robert said.

The Inquisitor held her hand up to the Pennhallows to keep them quiet, "what about the last third?"

Robert sighed and was about to speak before Jace spoke up, "it seems that Clary had managed to get here, to Alicante, before the demons. And she, obviously, fought them to try to protect my brother and help Isabelle and Sebastian, but got very wounded in the process."

"Well, isn't that ironic? Clarissa Morgenstern-" the Inquisitor was interrupted.

"It's Clarissa Fray," Jace growled out.

"Fine Clarissa FRAY has been missing. She is also Valentine's daughter. And it seems she probably fought Sebastian Verlac, who is from a very well-known family and one that hasn't tried to destroy Shadowhunters. And soon after going missing, Alicante is attacked by demons and she appears to have been here during that time. I think we have come up with a very good theory on what actually has happened here," the Inquisitor said.

"Really and what's your theory?" Jace mocked.

"It seems she has teamed up with her father and attempted to destroy the Shadowhunters in their home when they should feel safe. And also had the chance to kill or possibly kidnap three members of Shadowhunter families."

Jace glared, knowing he couldn't say anything without repercussions against the Lightwoods.

"It is time we put everybody we have into searching the country side for Clarissa Morgenstern for she is an even greater threat than her father. Your intent when you find her is to take her in and, if she resists, kill."


	10. Chapter 10

_I sadly don't own the Mortal Instruments_ _:( I only own the plot._

* * *

Clary arrived at the hill, after an hour of walking, and saw the Shadowhunters gathering at the Guard. She grabbed the note and wrote the rune on it, watching as it caught on fire and disappeared.

* * *

The Lightwoods watched as a fire started and a note appeared in front of them. Everybody watched the note land in Alec's hands. Alec looked at it and saw the writing on the front: Alec Lightwood. Alec looked at it again and then unfolded it to read:

_Alec,_

_Isabelle and Max are okay. Isabelle decided she and Max will stay here until things have settled down. I would like to meet you and only you to explain things. Send me a message back if you can meet with me. That is when I will tell you the place. And I promise that everything that has happened is not my fault. I hope you will understand._

_Clary_

Alec looked at it then jumped when it burned, "well it seems that I am the only one supposed to read that."

"Who was it from Alexander?" the Inquisitor asked.

"I have no idea. All it said was that Isabelle and Max were safe and would be staying where they are until they are healed."

The Inquisitor stared at him then turned to the Shadowhunters and continued to separate them into groups. Alec looks out towards the forest and was staring when he caught a flash of red hair. His eyes widened as he thought 'Clary! She needs to hide before somebody else sees her!'

He saw her hair disappear but could tell she was still there. He smiled knowing that she would be okay for now.

At that point the Inquisitor turned towards them, "I want your family to go rest and tomorrow I will put you into groups."

Alec saw the Inquisitor glaring at him and looked at the ground as he continued walking. As he was walking he felt Magnus begin to follow them.

* * *

As they got to Amatis', Alec hurried up the stairs but was interrupted by his mother's voice, "Alec come down here." He sighed and slowly went back downstairs to see his parents sitting on the couch. He looked around and saw Jace at the window right as Magnus walked through the door. He sat across from his parents and sighed.

"Alec, we all want to know everything that was on that note," Maryse said.

He sighed, "Exactly what I said to the Inquisitor."

"Alec."

"You know that I don't lie. So stop telling me to tell you the truth when I am telling you the truth."

Jace turned to him then, "Alec, I know you better than anybody else. And I know there is more to it."

Alec glared at him, "There is nothing else. Now, if you will excuse me, I wish to get some rest before going out tomorrow." He got up and went upstairs to his room and shut the door. He immediately went to his nightstand and got out a notebook and pen and started writing.

_Clary,_

_I believe you and would like to meet with you. And we can talk more when we meet up. I hope to see you soon. And instead of sending the note to me send it to our house. Nobody is living there and I will check on it occasionally._

_Alec_

He proceeded to write her name on it and then put a rune on it. The note burned and vanished a second later the door opened to reveal Magnus.

Magnus glared at Alec, "Who did you just send a message to?"

Alec sighed, "Who do you think?"

"Why?"

"She saved my sister and brother. She wants to meet and explain what has happened. I trust her and am going to meet with her."

Magnus smiled and sat on the bed, "I'm glad. But I wish to go with you."

Alec laughed, "I will have to message her about that."

Magnus smiled and kissed Alec. Alec kissed back as Magnus started pushing him back on the bed. A noise sounded downstairs and they broke apart and ran down to see Luke and Jace in a fight as Jocelyn stood by the door with wide eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

* * *

Magnus and Alec walked through the woods. It was quiet, except for Magnus' complaining. "Why couldn't she have just had us portal to EXACTLY where she wanted to meet us?"

Alec sighed, "Because people are bound to follow and this is her way of preventing it. We are the only ones who knows the exact location. Others will get confused landing in woods with nothing there."

"Well why couldn't she have just sent us here and given us another place to portal to?"

"Magnus, you, of all people, know that magic can be tracked."

"Right, how far are we?"

Alec looked at the instructions and then looked up, "We are here."

"Then where is she?"

"I don't know," Alec looked around worried.

A light glared around the clearing they were in; it got so bright they had to cover their eyes.

* * *

Jace walked into Alec's room, "Hey Alec, did Clary say anything about me-" he stopped upon realizing that Alec was no longer in his room. He glared and headed downstairs to see Maryse making dinner.

Maryse saw him and asked, "Can you go get Alec and tell him that dinner is almost ready."

Jace frowned and said, "He isn't in the house Maryse. He's gone, and I don't know where he is either."

"How do you not know where your parabatai is?"

"Because he didn't tell me he was leaving let alone where he went."

"Jace, do you know how much trouble he is going to get into for leaving?"

"Maryse, I do know and it's not going to be good. But that's only if we tell them."

Maryse looked at Jace, "You mean lie to the Clave?"

"Yes, I mean lie to the Clave."

"What would we tell them?"

"You're the adult. Why don't you come up with something?"

Maryse frowned, "Jace, I may be the adult but I am not used to lying to the Clave."

"Fine, I'll come up with something before tomorrow. But till then can we eat?"

Maryse sighed and brought a plate full of food to Jace, "Eat."

* * *

Alec and Magnus finally opened their eyes to see themselves in a house. It seemed to be a simple manor house as they started to walk around. Magnus sighed, "No taste at all in this house."

"Magnus, just because it doesn't have your taste doesn't mean it doesn't have any."

"Oh, how wrong you are lover boy. Now why are we here and where is Clary?"

Alec continued looking around, "I assume this is where she is staying but I don't see her anywhere."

Magnus looked into a room and smiled, "I may not have found Clary but I did find something more precious to you."

Alec looked into the room and saw what was in it and ran inside.

Magnus smiled upon seeing Alec with his "missing" siblings.

Alec ran to Isabelle and Max and woke them up. Max awoke and threw his arms around Alec, "I missed you."

Alec sighed "I missed you to."

Isabelle saw them, "Hey, do I not get any loving here?"

Alec chuckled and pulled her into the hug. After a couple minutes, he pulled back, "What happened? Your blood was in that room, as well as Clary's."

Isabelle looked at Magnus then back at Alec, "Sebastian came to the house as I was bringing Max through the living room. He wouldn't let me past and finally said that he wasn't sorry for what he was about to do, just sorry to do it to somebody with so much potential."

Alec frowned, "What did he do?"

"Nothing because Clary came and saved us!" Max said in admiration.

Alec and Magnus stared at Max, "Really? How did she save you?"

"She came in and started to fight Johnathan. It was even better than what Jace has done in the training room with you guys."

Isabelle put her hand on Max's head, "Let me tell the story, okay?"

Alec stopped her from continuing, "Johnathan?"

"Alec, let me tell you what happened before we get to that."

Alec looked at her then motioned for her to continue as Magnus came and sat beside Alec.

Isabelle sighed, "Sebastian came at me as I got my whip out, we started to fight and he was able to get my leg with a knife. The wound was deep enough to stop me, but the knife also had icor on it. So I was wounded for the moment and he went after Max. He was able to get Max's arm before a knife flew into his arm making him drop the knife." Isabelle sighed and looked down.

"Where did the knife come from?" Alec asked impatiently.

"It came from me," a voice came from the doorway. Alec and Magnus looked over and saw Clary, but she didn't look like the Clary they left in New York.

* * *

_I will now only be updating after I get a certain amount of reviews per chapter. This chapter will be five reviews. So as soon as I get five reviews I will update._  
_Seducing Phoenix_

_A Note From The Glorious Beta!:_  
_I'd like to say that I completely agree with Seducing Phoenix about the whole review thing. Many people have viewed this story (like thousands) and there is only a few reviews. Those of you who are or were unrecognized authors, I'm sure you understand the need for encouragement. It's essential to give your encouragements, praises, ideas, and constructive criticism to an author's story, or else that story may no longer exist. So please do this wonderful author the favor of giving her a review every once in a while._  
_Thank you so much,_  
_Soaking In The Reign_


	12. Chapter 12

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

* * *

Max jumped up and ran to Clary, "Clary! Where have you been?"

Clary laughed, but it didn't seem to be real to Alec. "I was scouting the area and then I went to New York to pick up pizza," she pulled pizza out from behind her back.

"Yay!" Max hugged Clary as she finally smiled a real smile.

"But I also brought plates and drinks with me since I heard talking in here," she looked up at Alec and walked to the coffee table setting everything down.

Max immediately began eating as Clary sat down across from Alec and Magnus. Clary grabbed a plate and a drink before sitting back in the chair, "Now, why doesn't Isabelle continue with the story?"

Isabelle looked at Clary before continuing, "Well, after the knife imbedded itself into Sebastian, we all looked over to see Clary standing in the doorway. Sebastian glared at her before smiling and asking Clary how his little sister has been doing since running away. I immediately looked at Clary, wanting an explanation, when she just jumped at Sebastian and they started fighting. I ran to Max and pulled him into a corner and drew an iratze on both of us. Then I started watching the fight and saw that it was pretty much a draw but they both looked to be very experienced in fighting. And, well, Clary surprised me a lot especially when she was able get a very deep cut on Sebastian that made him run away."

Magnus and Alec looked at Clary, "Okay, I know you had no training before meeting the Lightwoods. So how in the world could you best somebody that bested Isabelle?" Alec nodded, agreeing with Magnus.

Clary sighed, "Okay, I will tell that in a few minutes. First, I will finish the story." Clary sighed again, "After…Sebastian ran away I walked over to Isabelle and Max and told them that Sebastian would be after them so that they wouldn't tell. I convinced Isabelle to get her and Max to come with me and to leave her whip so that it would be believable that they had been kidnapped."

"Why would you want us to think that they were kidnapped?" Alec started getting mad.

Clary looked at him, "Not you, Valentine."

Alec and Magnus snapped to her, "What does Valentine have to do with this?"

Clary sighed, "Now, I will get into the story of me coming here."

Alec and Magnus nodded, waiting for her to continue. At this point Max had gone to sit beside Clary and was holding her hand.

Clary smiled at Max, "I had gone to the Institute to find you all gone. Magnus told me everything and then he and Luke left to give me time alone. When they were gone I kept thinking about how much I wanted to be in Idris with you guys and how much I didn't want to be worthless. As I was thinking, a rune came to me and so did the name, portal. I drew it and imagined Lake Lynn because Valentine had showed it to me and Jace. Luke came around and grabbed my hand as I was jumping in. But his hand slipped from mine before we had begun our decent and he stayed in New York as I continued here. And as you probably know I was warded against going to Lake Lynn. I appeared in a clearing where it looked like Jace was talking to Valentine, and quite friendly, it seemed like. Then I was captured by Hugo and that is where my story will stop for now because we have visitors," she said before there was a knock throughout the house.

* * *

_Now for the next chapter to come out I would like ten reviews before I update._


	13. Chapter 13

_I, sadly, do not own the Mortal Instruments :( although I wish I did._

* * *

_And there is one word that could be considered a cuss word at the end of the chapter._

Everyone looked at the person in the room shocked. Clary looked at them and giggled, "What is so shocking?"

Isabelle snapped out of it first, "How did he get here? How did you know he was coming?"

Jace looked at Alec, "She sent me a note."

Alec looked at Jace then Clary, "Why?"

"Because you weren't the only one missing his family," Clary glared at Alec.

"What about my parents?" Alec growled.

"I can't trust them to not go to the Clave," Clary sighed.

"What about Luke and your mother?" Alec asked knowing it would get to her.

"I can't see them right now," Clary looked down at the ground.

"Really and why is that?" Alec watched her carefully.

Isabelle spoke before Clary could, "Even though it's only been days for us it's been months for Clary."

Alec looked at her like she was crazy, "It must have felt like that with her father."

Clary looked at him, "It didn't FEEL like it. It was."

Magnus, Alec, and Jace looked at her confused. Jace put his hand on her shoulder, "What do you mean, Clary?"

Clary sighed, "My father had a warlock use dark magic to take us to an alternate universe where one month there was like an hour here."

"What? Why would he do that?" Alec asked.

"He wanted me to convert to his side. So he trained me and when I disobeyed," she shivered.

"What happened when you disobeyed?" Magnus asked.

Clary closed her eyes and shook her head, "I can't relive that again."

Jace growled, "What did he do to you Clary?"

Clary glared at him, "I am not going through that again."

Jace glared at her and they continued like that until Alec interrupted them, "Okay, calm down. Let's just sit down and talk about other stuff. Jace, I think you have something to tell Clary."

Jace looked at Alec and nodded before sitting down. Clary looked confused and sat beside him as Max came and sat in between them. Isabelle smiled and laughed before saying, "Looks like Max can't decide who his favorite person is."

Jace looked at Isabelle, "It's me."

Clary giggled, "Actually, Max has taken quite a liking to me."

Max nodded and said, "Yeah, did you know she has a special power?"

Jace smiled, "Yes, all of us knew that. And I have one too."

Max looked at him excited, "What is it?"

"I have extra speed and strength; it helps me to jump high too."

Max rolled his eyes, "That's not as cool as Clary's."

Alec's eyes widened before he laughed as Jace glared at him, "What are you laughing at?"

"How much Max has changed his view of you in just a few days."

Clary saw the argument coming and decided to stop it by turning to Jace, "You have something to tell me?"

Jace looked at her and smiled, "Well two somethings actually."

Clary cocked her head to the side, "What are they?"

"Well the first is your mom is awake," he stopped to see her reaction.

She looked at him normally, "I already knew that."

"What?" Jace and Magnus asked.

"Yeah, I was standing on a hill watching when you the Inquisitor was talking about the hunt for me. Mom and Luke were in the crowd," she said shrugging her shoulders.

"And you didn't bother coming to see us?" Jace asked with hurt in his voice.

"I couldn't without being killed Jace," she said starting to get mad.

"So? You still could've come to the house! You did it before when you kidnapped Isabelle and Max. Taking Max away from his parents and making them worry like you worried about your mom when Valentine took her," he said trying to hurt her.

Clary glared at him before getting up and going to the door, "You know what Jace? I hope you go burn in Hell." And she stormed out of the house.

* * *

_I only got three out of the ten reviews I asked for so I will ask for seven this time._

_Also as an extra incentive to review, I am giving previews to those that have an account that review on the latest chapter._


	14. Chapter 14

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

* * *

Alec watched Jace as he finally realized what he just did, "Jace-"

"Shut up! I know I probably made the biggest mistake of my life. No need to tell me," he got out of the chair and started pacing.

Isabelle was watching before something dawned on her, "Wait, did Clary put a rune on you guys when you got here?"

Alec looked at her confused, "No…why?"

Isabelle's eyes widened, "Shit! Come over here!"

Alec walked over to her, "Okay, um, why?"

Isabelle pulled out her stele before grabbing Alec's arm and starting to draw a rune on it. "This is why nobody was able to track us. And if they track any of you then Clary is dead," Isabelle looked at Jace now. "Then you will have no choice on whether to patch things up or not."

Jace's eyes widened before he walked to Isabelle and watched as she drew the rune on him, "What about Magnus?"

Isabelle looked at Magnus, "Can you block tracking?"

Magnus smiled, "I've already blocked everything within a ten mile radius and put wards around."

Isabelle finished the rune, "Well, then I guess we actually had no reason to worry and put the rune on. But I guess better safe than sorry."

Max looked at Jace, "What was the other thing you wanted to tell Clary?"

Jace's eyes softened, "I found out who I really am."

Isabelle smiled, "And who is that?"

"The son of Celine and Stephen Herondale, the son thought to have died with Celine. But what nobody knew was that Valentine had fed Celine Angel blood during her pregnancy as an experiment. And there was no way Valentine would let it be ruined so quickly. So he took his most trusted servant, Hodge, to go and cut their son out of her. And he decided to raise this boy as his own so he could compare him to his real son. His real son was given demon blood while Valentine's wife was pregnant. This son turned evil and even gave Valentine the chills. Valentine knows that his son can never live a life and will sacrifice him to call upon the Angel Raziel. But there is also another secret of this family, the long lost daughter. Valentine's wife was depressed for months so he started feeding her angel blood to keep her happy. What he didn't know is she was depressed because she was pregnant again and didn't want Valentine destroying this child. So she helped to fight against her husband in the uprising and ran upon seeing her home burned. She moved to places all over to raise her child and finally settling on New York City. And we all know what happened after that," everybody looked at the person who spoke.

"Yes, that is all true, but that is from Valentine's view. Jocelyn found out about her son and Jocelyn ran when she found out that her parents had been burned alive. She also knew that the bodies of the father and son were the Wayland's and not her husband and son. That is why she ran," Jace looked at Clary as he summarized her mother's version.

Max looked in between Jace and Clary. Upon realizing something big was happening, whether good or bad for the couple he didn't know, he grabbed Alec's and Isabelle's hands and pulled them out of the room. And, as he was expecting, Magnus followed. Once they got upstairs Max spoke, "What are we gonna do till they're done?"

Isabelle giggled, "You're quite smart aren't you?"

"Well, they are his two favorite people," Magnus chuckled.

"Well, Max if you will show me and Magnus to our rooms I am ready for some sleep," Alec said.

"Okay, Clary already has all the rooms ready and everything." Max pulled Alec behind him again before opening a door, "Here you go."

Upon seeing one room being pointed at Alec asked, "Whose room is this? Mine or Magnus'?"

Max smiled, "Both." And Isabelle pushed them inside before locking the door.

* * *

_Okay, I will go for five reviews but I will not post again until I get five._


	15. Chapter 15

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

_I would like 5 reviews for this chapter._

_And I am so very sorry for how long it took me to update and that it is shorter. I got grounded and then I had mid terms to study for and after all that time I kinda forgot where I wanted to head with this. The story is definitely going to take a new twist...but I think you all will like it. I haven't read anything like it and it is very unique. Well here is Chapter 15...enjoy!_

* * *

Clary watched as the others left the room. Once they all left, she turned towards Jace who was staring at her.

"How did you know all that?" he asked incredulously.

"I was with Valentine for nearly a year and a half in the dimension he had made...I learned a lot," she looked out the window.

"Wait a year and a half with Valentine?"

Clary looked at Jace, "That I remember."

"What do you mean by that Clary?"

"Well I did have to sleep and then I was trained and was exhausted by all of that and passed out for days at a time."

Jace grabbed Clary and hugged her tightly to him, "What the hell happened to you, Clary?

* * *

In a dark and dreary tunnel, a thunk was heard throughout along with a grunt of pain. A light flickered as a man's bloody face was seen. The life slowly left his eyes. A dark boot moved in front of the face before a voice said, "Come." Slithering was heard throughout the tunnel. Foot steps echoed, getting father and father from the body.

* * *

Isabelle walked to the living room and looked inside to see Clary and Jace asleep on the couch. She smiled and headed back upstairs towards Alec and Magnus' room. Max saw her walking in that direction, "Where are Clary and Jace?"

"They are asleep in the living room. Let's go check on Magnus and Alec for right now," she said before grabbing his hand and walking further down the hallway.

"Why are they sleeping? It's only three, you guys should be training shouldn't you?"

Isabelle laughed, "We don't have to train everyday, let alone at exactly three."

"Oh, okay then."

They got to Alec and Magnus' door and Max knocked.

Magnus opened the door and grinned at them, "Come on in you two."

Max and Isabelle walked in to see glitter all over the walls, "Umm Magnus?"

"What? I can't stay in a plain room like it was."

Isabelle sighed, "Well, I hope you can change it back or Clary is going to kick your ass."

"Don't worry; I can," Magnus said as Alec stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, "And there is my sexy boyfriend."

Alec saw Isabelle and Max and blushed and mumbled, "Um-uh, I-uh, um, I'll be right back," and ran back in the bathroom. Max stared at the bathroom door shocked as Isabelle and Magnus laughed.


	16. Chapter 16

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

_I am sorry about the waits you are going through. I have a lot going on._

_This chapter has not been checked by my beta yet._

_I am looking for 5 reviews for the next chapter to come out._

* * *

Isabelle watched as Magnus changed Alec into a unicorn. Max started pointing and laughing at him. Isabelle laughed as Magnus turned Max into a small Pomeranian puppy. The door opened as Magnus turned Isabelle into a Bengal cat. Magnus turned to the open door to see Jace standing there, "what do you want Golden Boy?"

Jace stared at them incredulously before saying, "Clary told me to come get you guys for dinner."

"Clary can cook?" Magnus looked surprised.

"Valentine made her learn," Jace said in a cold voice as he turned and left the room.

Magnus stopped smiling and watched Jace leave. Magnus got up to leave and walked out of the room as he heard a dog barking, "Oh right." He changed Isabelle, Max, and Alec back to their forms. Isabelle looked at Alec and they left the room somberly with Max following.

* * *

Jace walked into the kitchen to see Clary gone but the food still cooking. He stirred the sauce then turned to Isabelle and Magnus, "can you guys go find Clary?"

Isabelle looked at him in a shocked manner, "why can't I help with the food?"

"Cause you can't cook," Alec said in a matter of fact tone.

Isabelle turned on her heel and left muttering things as Magnus gave Alec a kiss and left.

Alec turned to Jace, "where did she go?"

Jace frowned into the sauce, "I have no idea."

Alec looked at Jace worried.

* * *

Isabelle and Magnus looked around the entire house and were headed back to the kitchen when they saw something in the living room. Isabelle walked in to see a bloody body in front of the fireplace. She ran to the body and shook it and when she got no response turned to Magnus, "can you do something?"

Magnus looked to the body then to Isabelle and sat down beside the body before putting his hands over her body. Isabelle watched as nothing happened and started crying. Alec came walking in and saw the scene and ran to his sister and hugged her. Magnus continued to try and do something to at least find out what is wrong.

Magnus shook his head and turned to Alec and Isabelle, "I can't even figure out what happened."

Isabelle sobbed loudly as Alec hugged her tighter and Magnus came and hugged her.

Pattering of feet were heard in the hallway, Magnus got up in hope to stop Max from seeing the situation. Max turned into the living room and took a look into the scene. Magnus grabbed him and tried to pull him out. Max pulled away and walked to see the body. He could hear other people talking but couldn't understand them. He did the only thing he could think of, "JACE!"

They heard Jace's rushes footsteps and rushed to stop him from seeing the scene before them. But he was too fast and walked into the scene. Isabelle with tear streaks running down her face, Alec standing beside her with a grim look on his face, Magnus trying to pull Max out of the room, and Max with tears running down his face and fighting to get away from Magnus.

He looked towards were Max was trying to get to but Alec stepped in the way. He looked at Alec in a way telling him to move out of the way. Alec stayed where he was until a voice said, "let him see, Alec. We can't hide it from him forever. Alec sighed and moved out of the way and watched as Jace's eyes saw the still unmoving body on the floor.

**_Clary_**


	17. Chapter 17

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

_And sorry if the last chapter seemed different. It was intended as a filler but I got one of those days that I just started writing._

_I am looking for 5 reviews for the next chapter to come out._

* * *

Maryse and Robert walked into the Guard knowing what awaited them. As they walked in they saw the Inquisitor right in front of them and other members of the Clave to the other sides of her. To the right of the dial were Jocelyn and Lucian looking as if they also knew what would befall them. Maryse and Robert stepped to the left of the dial and looked up at the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor glared at them as she spoke, "All of you step onto the dial as we start the trial."

One man in the audience spoke up, "You still have not told us of their crimes against the Clave."

The Inquisitor sighed, "They have betrayed us by keeping secret as to where Clarissa Morgenstern was. And then allowed their children to follow leaving us to believe they were killed by Clarissa Morgenstern."

Jocelyn glared at the Inquisitor and spoke up, "Her name is Clarissa FRAY, not Morgenstern. And we never led you to believe she killed them, you came to that conclusion-"

"Be quiet you traitor," the Inquisitor said rather harshly.

Jocelyn continued to glare at the Inquisitor as Robert spoke up, "I do believe we all have a right to defend ourselves against these accusations."

The Inquisitor sighed and looked at Robert, "I believe that you two have the right to, not that it will help, since you are a part of the Clave. But the other two are no longer a part of the Clave and therefore have no right to defend themselves."

Every being in the Guard gasped at this and there was lots of murmuring before Maryse spoke up, "Lucian may be a werewolf now but I know for sure that he is still considered a Shadowhunter by most. And Jocelyn only hid from the Clave in order to keep her daughter from the life she had."

The Inquisitor laughed, "And look where that 'protection' got her to. She is now a murderer and has brainwashed some of best Shadowhunters of their generation and is no doubt filling their minds with lies."

"My daughter would never do that," Jocelyn said anger evident in every word out of her mouth. "When my daughter found out about her father she wanted nothing to do with him. She has denied him from the very beginning. Why would she change herself now when she has family she needs to protect."

The Inquisitor frowned, "because she was obviously meeting her father in secret in order to get us off her trail."

Lucian growled, "Clary would never do such a thing. She is not that type of girl. She tried coming here to show her 'brother' that she could help in any way possible."

"Oh and then she just mysteriously ended up disappearing completely. And then showing up when the real Jonathon Morgenstern did. I doubt that is a coincidence-"

The doors to the Guard burst open and Alec Lightwood came running through them, "we need the best healer now."

The four on the dial turned and Maryse asked, "why Alec?"

"Clary was attacked and we have no idea what is happening to her. She is passed out and has a very fast rushing pulse. She isn't breathing or anything."

"Oh so the mysterious Clarissa Morgenstern shows back up but is a dangerous situation…how ironic," the Inquisitor smirks. "The children come back when their parents are on trial for their disappearance with the person that kidnapped us."

Alec looks at them confused, "Clary never kidnapped us. She took Isabelle and Max to safety and healed them. Then invited me and Jace to go get them and take them home."

"Really then why have you been gone for towo weeks?"

"Because it was peaceful. We didn't have to worry about Valentine. We didn't have to worry about doing everything right for the Clave. We didn't have to worry about helping to find Clary. And we could act human for a little while."

"Really now? How were we not able to trace you?"

"Clary was taught how to make other dimensions and made a house with one. We were all one hundred percent safe from harm and detection from even Valentine."

The Inquisitor smirked, "And how did Clarissa learn how to make other dimensions?"

Alec froze and looked over at Jocelyn and Luke, "I believe that is something for Clary to tell you herself. None of us know exactly how she learned how to make them. We just know somebody used some when they captured and tortured her."

Jocelyn and Luke's eyes widened, "T-tortured?"

Alec eyes softened, "Jocelyn, I am sorry but yes she was tortured and right now she is-" he stopped not able to voice what happened out loud.


	18. NEED NEW BETA

I am sorry I have not been updating! I was looking for a new beta because mine hasn't responded to me for the last three chapters. And then came all the stuff that comes with moving for college and I have been working non stop. I am working on the next chapter but **I need a new beta!** Anybody that wants to help just message me.

Seducing Phoenix


	19. Chapter 18

_I, sadly, don't own the Mortal Instruments :( I only own the plot._

_This is a short chapter. But it is meant to be that way._

_I just moved to college and I don't know if I can do it. I am depressed. It's hard. But I've got to do it. I have to create my future. Just as I have to create the future for this story._

* * *

The only sound in the room was the sound of breathing. The tense silence was broken by a small voice. "What's gonna happen to her?"

"We don't know what is wrong. So we don't know."

The room was quiet once again.

* * *

Sounds

Voices

That's all she knew.

But she couldn't make out what anything was over the rushing in her ears.

_Why won't it stop?_

_What is going on?_

Then all sound stopped and all there was, was pain.

* * *

Silence.

That's all they had heard for hours.

What was going on?

Nobody knew.

The silence is finally broken by a knock on the door.

Then as somebody gets up and answers the door.

It's the doctor. He has news.

Then the silence is broken by sobbing and crying.

There is no more silence.

The silence won't be for a while.

All because of one sentence.

_"Clarissa Morgenstern-Fray did not survive. The Clave would like to give her a true Shadowhunter funeral."_


End file.
